The objectives of this research are to develop the logical and heuristic principles of biomolecular synthesis and incorporate this information into a practical computer program to assist investigators in designing organic synthesis of complex biomolecules. Special emphasis is placed on stereospecific synthesis using the strategies involving steric effects, electronic effects, and strain energy, as well as symmetry, graph theory, and topology. The methods involve computer graphics input/output to the chemist, three-dimensional model building and analysis, strategic plan formation, selection of relevant chemical transforms, and evaluation of generated synthetic schemes. The project is an extension of the SECS Simulation and Evaluation of Chemical Synthesis program, and is proposing to collaborate with the Stanford SUMEX resource.